Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime
is the first ending theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. The song made its debut in episode 1 on February 5th, 2017. It was replaced by Shubidubi☆Sweets Time in episode 23. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Kukkin kukkin hajimema shōtaimu! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Danshin danshin odoranya son (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) Fuwafuwa tappuri hachibudate made Shake it! (Pyonpyon) tsunto (tatsu made) Sakusaku sakkuri maze awasetara ōbun (Ōpun) kitai shite ne (okimochi are☆) Tonikaku tairyoku aidea・on・purēdo Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! (Ukkari shite!) yakisugi kongari demo chakkari (Uketotte♡) aijō areba OK? Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō Raishū mata aimashō (baibai) "Daisuki" ga atsumareba nigate demo ganbareru kara Shippai de suteppu appu issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua Chotto chotto choko tto chōdai! PuriPuriPuriPurikyua KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo! |-|Kanji= プリプリプリプリキュア クッキンクッキン　始めまショータイム！ プリプリプリプリキュア ダンシンダンシン　踊らにゃソン （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） フワフワたっぷり　八分立てまで　Shake it！ （ぴょんぴょん）ツンと（立つまで） サクサクさっくり　混ぜあわせたら　オーブン （オープン）期待してね（お気持ちあれ☆） とにかく体力　アイデア・オン・プレード 笑顔見たくて　スイー・ツー・ワン！ （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って♡）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ |-|English= Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Cookin' cookin' it's showtime! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Dancin' dancin' dancing to the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! (Boing boing) it's sharp (until it stands) Mix it together with crispy sauce then place it in the oven (Open) sit tight and wait (it'll be great☆) Anyway, strength is our idea・on・parade Let's see a smile in three・two・one! (Carelessly!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) is it OK to put love into it? Let's hurry and mix fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs together If you enjoyed cooking today Let's meet again next week (bye bye) Since you gathered all the "love", we know you tried your best even if you're not good at it If we fail, step up and we'll be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure We'll eat great chocolate soon! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= - KiraKira Cures Ver.= PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) #9F00FF|Ma}}/ Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan! ( ) ( ) Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō ( ) #FE28A2|Wh}}/ issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua #9F00FF|Ma}}/ utawanya son! (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Sui mo amai mo deka mori no zenbu nose de ikimashou Suki mo kirai mo kansha shite nokosazu itadakimashou ( ) #FFC800|Cu}}/ okawari icchō FU! (shābetto) (kitchin) (pafe) (kukkī) #FE28A2|Wh}}/ Sā dōzo meshiagare❤ (#FE28A2|Wh}}/ Suki datte❤) (#FFC800|Cu}}/ Itsudatte!) (#9F00FF|Ma}}/ Ukkari shite!) ( ) Nama kurīmu nama choko nama tamago awatezu awadatemashou Kyō mo tanoshindara gokigen'yō raishū mata aimashō ( ) #9F00FF|Ma}}/ issho nara happī PuriPuriPuriPurikyua PuriPuriPuriPurikyua KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo! }} |-|Japanese= プリプリプリプリキュア クッキンクッキン 始めまショータイム！ プリプリプリプリキュア ダンシンダンシン 踊らにゃソン！ （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） フワフワたっぷり 八分立てまで Shake it！ （ぴょんぴょん） ツンと （立つまで） サクサクさっくり 混ぜあわせたら オーブン （オープン！） 期待してね （お待ちあれ☆） とにかく体力 アイデア・オン・プレート 笑顔見たくて スイー・ツ・ワン！ （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤） 愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム 生チョコ 生たまご 慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら ごきげんよう 来週また会いましょう （バイバイ)） 「大好き」が 集まれば 苦手でも 頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ 一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア スウィンキングスウィンキング 歌わにゃソン！ （SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪） 開けたらびっくり サプライズをデコレーション （ワオワオ☆）　やったー！（成功だね❤） ボケたらツッコミ　チームワークで　ゴーイング （強引！）フォローしてね（人任せ！？） 基本が大切　チャレンジ・イン・ザ・ボウル 味の決め手は ラブ＆スイーツ！ （パンナコッタ！）これってババロア？　まさかプリン！？ （なんてこった！）勉強から始めよう 酸いも甘いも デカ盛りの　全部のせで行きましょう 好きも嫌いも 感謝して　残さずいただきましょう（サンキュ！） 「大好き」が同じなら　デリシャスに　もっと会えるから 夢をサイズアップ おかわり一丁 レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！FU！ シャーベット　（シャーベット） 喋ってばっかいないで キッチン　（キッチン）掃除はきちんと パフェ（パフェ）パーフェクトめざせ クッキー　（クッキー）ウキウキな気持ち さぁどうぞ召し上がれ❤ （好きだって❤）言われてどっきり ついにっこり （いつだって！）相性はぴったり ほらばっちり （うっかりして！）焼き過ぎこんがり　でもちゃっかり （受け取って❤）愛情あればOK？ 生クリーム　生チョコ　生たまご　慌てず泡立てましょう 今日も楽しんだら　ごきげんよう　来週また会いましょう（バイバイ） 「大好き」が　集まれば　苦手でも　頑張れるから 失敗でステップアップ　一緒ならハッピー プリプリプリプリキュア ちょっとちょっと　チョコっとチョーダイ！ プリプリプリプリキュア キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード！ |-|English= Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Cookin' cookin' it's time for a showtime! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Dancin' dancin' dancing to the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) When the cake reaches the peak of being soft and fluffy, Shake it! (Boing boing) it's sharp (until it stands) Mix it together with crispy sauce then place it in the oven (Open) sit tight and wait (it'll be great☆) Anyway, strength is our idea・on・parade Let's see a smile in three・two・one! (Carelessly!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) is it OK to put love into it? Let's hurry and mix fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs together If you enjoyed cooking today, let's meet again next week (bye bye) Since you gathered all the "love", we know you tried your best even if you're not good at it If we fail, step up and we'll be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure We'll eat great chocolate soon! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure Singin' singin' singing with the song (SONG SONG SONG SONG SONG♪) When you open it up and get a surprise decoration (Wow wow☆) hooray! (What a success❤) Be a child again and dig for our team work (With force!) follow me (I'll leave it to them!?) Learn the basics first then challenge what's・in・the・bowl The taste's decision is love & sweets! (Panna cotta!) Is this bavarian cream? No way, it's pudding!? (Whatever!) I gotta start studying now Pile all the food that are sweet or sour on top of each other Whether you like or dislike it, I'll leave this behind (thank you!) If your "love" is the same, it'll be delicious Our dreams will size up when we ask for seconds Let's・La・Mix it all up! FU! Sherbet (Sherbet) we can't talk about it now Kitchen (Kitchen) we gotta clean it properly Parfait (Parfait) aim for perfection Cookies (Cookies) we feel excited Here you go, bon appetite❤ (I love it❤) when you're told this, you smile (Always!) we're a perfect match (Carelessly!) I overcooked it again but I'll still be cheeky (Please accept it♡) is it OK to put love into it? Let's hurry and mix fresh cream, fresh chocolate and fresh eggs together If you enjoyed cooking today, let's meet again next week (bye bye) Since you gathered all the "love", we know you tried your best even if you're not good at it If we fail, step up and we'll be happy Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure We'll eat great chocolate soon! Pretty Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Whip *Cure Custard, Cure Gelato, Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat *Pekorin Audio Trivia *This is the first song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Miyamoto Kanako since Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Like most of the endings before it, this one shows the main mascot. However, unlike the previous mascots, Pekorin isn't dancing, but instead baking. *The word "gokigen'yō" in the lyrics of the song might be a reference to Go! Princess Pretty Cure as the phrase was used often. *This is the first Pretty Cure song to have six different versions sung by each of the main Cure's voice actors. *The versions by the Cures' voice actors have the key of the song lowered. *In the TV size version of the song, there's a visual pun in the "Egao mitakute suī・tsū・wan!" line. Cure Chocolat, who is based off a dog is shown onscreen just as "Wan!" is said. "Wan" can also be a Japanese onomatopeia for a dog's bark. Videos Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music